


Card XVIII: The Moon

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon: visions, imagination, attractions to the unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XVIII: The Moon

Card XVIII: The Moon

_Visions, imagination, attraction to the unknown_

I See

 

I am awash in a sea of colors and sights

Each flowing into the next, the next, the next

To merge into some grand river of time and space

I see a man,

Alone,

Bearing a burden too great to name,

‘Gainst scowls and sneers

I see a woman,

Surrounded,

Teaching, preaching, smiling

As she hides her long-kept tears

I see a child,

Happy,

Showing a smile to light up the sky

As she runs and dances with the wind

I see a fighter,

A warrior,

Mourning fallen comrades

And honorable enemies

I am drowned in sights unseen and people unknown

A vast universe of the many

Waiting for me, waiting for me

To meet, to discover,

To make my own

My glazed, far-seeing eyes lift to _La Luna_

As I shout-sing my joy for all the worlds to hear


End file.
